I'm On Vacation
by Azriel80
Summary: After the war Harry takes the hallows into himself turning him into a creature that is known as the fallen or as he would be known on Asgard "Little Death". Taking Teddie on vacation to NY for what was gonna be a few weeks of fun turns out anything but. Sending Teddie home via port key Harry helps with the invasion during which he meets Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is gonna be a slash Avengers Harry fic. The pairing is Thor/Harry.**

** Possible to have an Mpreg not sure yet.**

**Summery: Harry becomes Death's child called mini death and Magic's hero called the fallen. After the fight in Manhattan, Harry is taken back to Asgard because of his actions towards Thor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Avengers sadly. I don't make money off this, no would I want to. **

**Rating: M just to be safe.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm On Vacation**

Chapter 1- Fed Up

It was just after the war that Harry really had enough with the wizarding world and how they can't seem to fend for themselves. The new Minister of Magic asked Harry privately to take the hallows and do whatever he wished to them so that no one can ever find or use them again.

Ron being the jealous type wasn't at all too happy that Harry had the wand of power.

"Harry, mate have you figured out what you're gonna do with the wand?"

" Ron please just..." Sometimes talking to Ron was like talking to a toddler Harry thought. "You know what those things can do and why they should never be found. Yet Ron you act as if you want to fight or even have me hand it over to you. News flash that won't happen. No they are gonna be destroyed. The world will be better off with out them."

Before Ron could even pull his wand out Harry disappeared to number 12.

" Kreacher I need this place on lock down before anyone comes through. This is the first time I'm demanding that you follow my order, you can not leave even if Ron or Hermione call for you. No one is allowed in or out of this house. I have something very important to do and I need your help with it."

Kreacher just nodded and did what he was told. He wasn't happy about it but he did calm down when Harry told him to get 2 cups of tea. When Kreacher came back with the tea set out on the coffee table were the three hallows.

"Kreacher before Sirius died he was telling me about the Black family library that was hidden away. It was use for rituals and other sort of things."

Kreacher was shaken a bit.. "Why is master wanting that room? Has Kreacher not been a good elf to master?"

"Yes Kreacher you have. " Then it clicked.. "Kreacher you are the a very good house elf. I told you before I'd never mount your head. No, I need to get in there because even to this day it holds both the Potter's and Black's grimoire. I need to get in there, so that I can do the ritual that will take these items into my magical core. These items mustn't be found and I will be the last person to be the master over them."

Kreacher just squinted at Harry, apparently seeing something there he took Harry into the room that has the tapestry of the family tree. He traced his long finger down the left side of the tapestry and a tile appeared on the ground that Harry was told to step on. When he did the far right wall opened to the hidden chamber. There was books all around, in the center of the floor there was a stone altar that was always ready to use. Under the altar was a perfectly drawn out pentagram.

The room was dark and as Harry crossed the thresh hold the torches lit as did the candles on the altar. He looked to the Black grimoire, as if it sensed what Harry needed it opened itself to the ritual that he needed to do.

"Thank you Kreacher, I'll prob need you to take me to my room after this is done. I'll be in pain by the looks of these pictures. Keep the house on lock down until you put me to rest. According to this I may be knocked out for a few hours, but we are talking about my luck here so probably days."

Kreacher just nodded and said "What ever master wishes Kreacher will do.. Just don't die master." With that he left the room leaving Harry to get the ball rolling.

Taking a deep breath Harry made sure that the altar was facing the Northern point. Feeling the magic of the room start to gather when he stepped up placing the silver handle athem and the Deathly Hallows on the altar, opening his arms wide and started to chant..

"Mother of Life and Magic, I Harry James Potter your worthy son, champion, and protector of old call on you and your aid this very night."

"Father of death and maker of the Hallows, I Harry James Potter your worthy son and master of the Hallows call upon you this very night."

Magic started to swirl around him, his hair violently being blown around the candle flames are 3 inches high turning electric blue, he took the silver knife cutting his hand dripping his blood on the wand first, then the resurrection stone, lastly the invisibility cloak.

"As I baptize these ancient artifacts of power in my blood so does my magic take them into my core, so mote it be"

Pain such as Harry never felt before coursed threw him has the wand slowly entered his magic core. It was slow going and the longer it lasted the more Harry was determined to make sure to finish. When the wand was fulling gone his eyes widen again when he felt the stone start entering. It didn't take long before it was over. When he looked down he whimpered at the thought of how long and slow the cloak will take.

When the ritual was done, Harry did collapse onto the ground, he never heard the soft warm chuckle that came from the corner of the room.

"My boy finally cast the aside his mortality and became fully my son Little Death"

"Don't forget he is now my son too Grenth. You will take good care of him."

He nodded and lifted Harry up to place him on the couch in the next room. When they came out of the room Kreacher was there waiting.

"Will master live?"

"Yes Kreacher your master will live. He has fully become mine and Magick's son. He is as of this very moment a Fallen."

Kreacher gasp " Oh master what did you do?" Master asked that his Kreacher put him to bed then take the house off of lock down, Kreacher will obey that order, though the red head and mudblood will likely crash in soon. No tact they have."

"I'll deal with them then Kreacher when they come. But first tend to Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **WOW! Thank you all ^_^ I didn't think my fic was going to get this much attention.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the spelling mistakes that I miss.**

Chapter 2:

After Kreacher took Harry upstairs to rest in his own bed, Grenth turned to the only other being in the room, Magick herself.

"You know that because you also claimed Harry he is going to lose a great deal of people he calls family and friends. They still tell the stories of what you did to you other children that went up against you. Some are still alive in St. Mungo's if you can call them just lying there alive."

"My dear Grenth, I know but that couldn't be helped, they thought they could win if they all went and attacked me at the same time. I'm the one who gave them their powers to start. If they only listened to reason, but sadly they did not so I took away all their magic. I thought it would send a message to people in all the magical realm that you don't bite the hand that feeds you. Sadly I was proven wrong. That was why I haven't made a special child in over a hundred years."

"I feel for you My Lady, I do, but please don't do anything to Harry. He has had enough hardship in his life that even most adult witches and wizards never ever face."

"Grenth," Magick smiled, "you should know by now I have a soft spot for Harry too. I'm ready to let Harry have the life he always wanted. He will have someone that will love him for everything that he is and then some. If Harry has to face any more challenges, it will be not my doing, but from life itself. He has played his part admirably and it's time for him to find someone and settle down with, and for that I have the perfect... eh, being" she said with a wink.

Grenth sighed, "Magick please, I beg you! He will still need his family and friends."

Magick started to chuckle at Grenth and shook her head, "Death do you really think I'm that cruel? I would not take everything away from my son, just those that mean him harm or to use him for his power. He will still have his family, and friends that trust him and will look after him when his sleep hits in two days' time. You know what kind of sleep I am talking about."

"Yes, I do agree he will need that magical sleep so his body can accommodate the changes. I will inform him about those changes when he wakes tomorrow. He will have 24hrs to tell the ones he sees as family. I have a feeling though that two won't be happy with this but, then again only one of them has a brain."

"Well I'm off my dear Death, make sure you watch over our son and when he wakes, tell him how he can hear me when I talk to him." And with that she left. Grenth just shook his head, let out a sigh, and he too left.

When Kreacher came back to check to see if there was anything that needed to be put away or see if anyone wanted anything, he was met with an empty room and the wall was sliding shut again. He took the house off of lock down and went about his nightly chores before he himself went to sleep.

Harry woke the following day. He was a bit disoriented and a tad sore. He smiled when he saw that Kreacher left him a pain killing potion, and a pepper one potion as well. He was about to get off his bed when the door opened.

"Good you're up, get dressed and come downstairs we need to talk."

Still a bit groggy Harry just stared at the man and said the first thing that came into his head "Who are you and what are you doing in my house, let alone my bedroom?"

The man smiled then spoke "Well it has been awhile Harry Potter but even you should know who I am considering you have an act of not staying dead long enough for me come and greet you properly." With that said Death just walked out the room and back down the stairs while Harry just gapped like a fish and passed out. It was Kreacher who roused Harry to come back to the land of the living.

"I see master has met Death. Good. Now master can have a proper family, one that is worthy of the Black name." Kreacher left after he got Harry's clothes out. "We will be seeing master downstairs for breakfast in thirty minutes."

Harry just looked so puzzled he didn't even question what was going on. Things like this always seem to happen to him no matter what. After his bath and doing his morning routine Harry was finally down for breakfast and it looked like Kreacher went all out. There was a plate of eggs, hash browns, bacon, fruit, a pitcher of orange juice and buttered toast.

"Well I'm not dead so how is it possible that you are here?" Harry said

"Good question and one that I'm happy to answer after you have some food in you, now take a seat and start eating. It's not poisoned I assure you."

Harry smiled good naturally but still many questions where running rampant in his head. Grenth was done eating his fill and turned to Harry.

"Well now that we got some food in us, I'll talk and you listen while finishing your breakfast. Lasting night when you finished that ritual with the Hallows, you became my son." Harry gaped at him but said nothing. He just looked at Grenth like he had four heads. "I know, crazy right? But it's true; and on top of that Magick her self has also taken you as her child too. So yeah, there are things I must tell you about later but first as to you being my son: My name is Grenth and only you are allowed to call me that, mortals only know me as Death and I'd like to keep it that way. Since you are my son there are other beings in this universe that will call you Little Death." Grenth just chuckled at that. "It doesn't mean anything nasty, Harry so just put that look away. It's just means you are junior."

Harry shook his head "So what now happens?"

"Well first we clean up this mess and I get to tell you about the changes you'll go through. First and most importantly you'll most likely lose a few people that you talk to. The ones that can see you're still the same Harry that they know and they will be far and few between. Also being my son you now have stronger powers and some probably very dark powers as your ministry may put it. I will be teaching you how to use and control them. Then there are the gifts you'll get from being Magick's son as well."

Grenth was intrupted by the floo when Ron and Hermione stepped out. Harry was surprised to see them, the last time he saw Ron was at the battle. He really wasn't looking forward to talking to them since he knew what Ron wanted. With Hermione he wasn't sure if she'd want the Hallows for herself, or try to destroy them. Ron always wanted power and Harry was glad that he got rid of them the way he did. He figured by taking them into himself then he'd be the last and final owner of all three.

"Um hi guys. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you drop by?"

Hermione spoke first, "We just wanted to see how you are Harry. We haven't heard anything since you left after the meeting at Hogwarts."

"Yeah mate we wanted to know what you did with the Hallows."

"Ronald! Sorry Harry, I did tell him that you would have hidden them very well but he doesn't want to believe me."

"What?! That is why we came. If we knew where he hid them then we could...ya know, keep a watchful eye and make sure no one took them."

"No Ron I'm not telling you where I hid them. I can assure you that they are in a very safe place. A place that no one in their right mind would look for them."

Ron looking disgruntled sat back and let Hermione talk to Harry about what he wanted to do since the war was over.

Twenty minutes went by with idle chattering about this and that, when the doorbell rang.

"Kreacher I'll get it." said Harry. When he go to the door and opened it he sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin it's you. Grenth you got to help me. I'm feeling strange and they aren't leaving."

"Harry you have to trust me on this and just follow me lead ok? I promise you we'll get rid of them pronto, just lead me into the drawing room where they are and I'll take over from there ok." Harry just nodded his and started walking.

When they got into the kitchen Ron was the first to ask "Who are you?"

"This, Ron is..." Harry was about to say Grenth but he was cut off.

"My name is of no importance. If you must address me then you can call me Agent D. I'm from the department of mysteries and I'm here for Harry."

Ron looked as if Christmas came early, thinking that Harry will now be forced to say where he hid the items, and since Harry will be saying where they are, Ron thought he'd go and get the wand later on tonight when everyone was a sleep.

Harry just was looking at Death like he had four heads. "Why are you here for me, have I done something wrong? Harry asked.

"No Mr. Potter you didn't. It has come to our attention that you have been given favor by Lady Magick."

Harry just stared, "I've what?! I don't understand, everyone is this house has magic, I'm missing something here Agent D."

Ron's face started to turn red. "There is no way that this freak can be favored by her. He's just a normal average wizard that is a half blood! No I refuse that she would take him as her child. I'm smarter, better and more talented then this sack of shit." Ron yelled. "I'm the one who came up with the battle plans to save Hogwarts not this scar head. I'm the one who got into the chamber of secrets to get the basilisc fangs for the venom. He is nothing I tell you, nothing!" Ron was beyond mad at what was going on.

Harry was hurt by what was being said about him and how his so called best friend was thinking him lower then dirt. When the name calling came out and freak was yelled Harry saw red. "How dare you, you piss ant" and punched Ron in the face breaking his nose. "Yes you came up with the battle plans but I'm the one who gave his life twice for the wizarding world. How can you be so shallow Ron? Really, what did I ever do to you that warrants this despicable behavior from you?! I never asked for you to come with on any of the "adventures" we went on. In fact I told you stay and I'm doing this alone. But oh no, you just tagged along."

"Fuck you Harry. You weren't going to be the only one to save this world. You're turning dark and I'm gonna let everyone know what the real you is like" with that Ron went to the floo and left. Hermione had no idea what just happened but know from the stories she read about the "children of Magick" she looked at Harry, "I'm sorry Harry I don't know what got into him."

"It's ok Hermione he's just jealous that he didn't get favored I guess." Harry said.

"Alright well I better go. You take care of yourself Harry. Let me know at least when you get back, ok? You're gonna need all the training you can get."

Grenth also said good bye to Hermione and when she left Grenth had a big smile on his face. "Well that was fun. Though we're gonna have to have to train you more. You'll be leaving tomorrow for possibly a few years so is there anyone who can take care of things while you're away?"

Harry thought for a moment then bolted right up to the drawing room threw some floo powder in and stuck his head in saying "the den."

"Remus" Harry yelled. When Remus came into the room Harry said "you have to come threw quickly. I'll explain everything to you once you're here."

Remus came through after he told Tonks where he was going and why. "Ok Harry why try and give me a heart attack?"

It took a while but Harry and Grenth brought Remus up to speed on everything that happened. By the time they were done Remus have 4 glasses of fire whiskey and was still sitting there a bit paler than normal.

"So you see Remmy that is why we need you, Tonks and Teddy to come live here for as long as you want ok. Then when I get back I'll take Teddy on holiday with me so you and Tonks can have some alone time. How does that sound?" Harry said giving the big puppy dog eyes.

"Ok Harry we'll be here tomorrow under a few conditions of course, you better say good bye to the little man before you go and tell him why you have to leave for a while and you also better send owls too. You know how attached he is to you. If you can agree to those terms then yes I'll see that everything is taken care of" Remus said.

"Deal" Harry said and left to start packing. Grenth smiled "I'm glad Harry has someone like you in his life. I'll be by to pick him up tomorrow" and with that Grenth left.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Well I am trying to make the chapters longer so hopefully this works

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the spelling mistakes that I miss.**

Chapter 3

Thor was taking vigil again at the end of the rainbow bridge where he had broken off the Bifrost always hoping that Loki would just show up.

"Heimdall, my sight isn't as good as yours, please say you have seen my brother."

"No Prince Thor, I have not. The All Father has me looking for him as well; I shall let you both know once I have seen him."

Thor just nodded and walked back to his room. When he was just about to walk in, Fandral from the Warriors 3 called out to him.

"Thor." He turned and put on his fake smile. Everyone knew he wasn't happy and faked his laughter now a days.

"Is there something wrong?" Thor asked.

"Well not wrong per say but the All Father would like to see you now. He is in the throne room." he relayed.

"Lead the way my friend, Lord Odhin shall not wait any longer then he has to. If he called then there must be some news of what is going on."

Thor was announced when they got to the throne room, "Thor Prince of Asgard has arrived." With his head held high and face blank, the God walked through the door when it was opened for him. When he reached to the throne he bowed before Lord Odhin, "My Lord you wanted to see me."

Odhin coughed, there was a faint, and slightly jittery, smile across his face, "Yes, well I have requested that you and the Warriors 3 return to your chambers and change for we have a very important guest arriving shortly. There will be a banquet in his honor and you all will be courteous to him."

Thor looked puzzled at Odhin's strange behavior. "Sir, my I inquire who is coming that has gotten you so anxious?"

"Thor there is to be no arguments from you, nor anyone else. We are having a dinner guest and that is all you need to know. You will know who he is soon enough."

"But Father the only ones allowed on Asgard are immortals, and seeing as the Bifrost is no longer working, how are they getting here to begin with?"

Odhin sighed, "Thor, I know my own laws. The person who is coming tonight to dine with us is very much an immortal and is as old as time itself."

"Father as I stated before, the Bifrost is _broken._ How are they getting in?"

"The one who comes tonight doesn't need to use the gate. He comes and goes as he wishes and he promises that there is nothing wrong. He said he has some exciting news to share about Midgard."

"We haven't had any problems with Midgard. Their race isn't as advanced nor does it even come close to what the other realms can do. What could be so exciting about it? Please father just tell me who is coming and not the why."

Odhin closed his eyes and shook his head. He forgot how head strong his son can be. "Fine, take away my thunder." Odhin chuckled at his own joke. "Well I've told you stories of him when you were younger and now you finally get to meet the person. His name is Grenth."

After Odhin said the name of the god of death the whole throne room went into an uproar. A guard stepped forward, "My Lord is it really so wise to have him here? I mean no disrespect, but should he wish it Asgard could be leveled and there isn't anything anyone could do to stop him."

Odhin stood, "As long as I sat on Asgard's throne, the protection and peace of this realm has and always will be my first priority. I never once failed in my dutes nor will I waver from my responsibilities now. I said before, Grenth comes with great news and I for one would like to hear what he has to say."

Thor now understood why the Bifrost wouldn't be needed. Grenth does as he pleases and goes where he wants. All the realms fear him for what he can do. Thor recalled one particularly fearsome story of Grenth and it always scared him. He never understood why or how anyone would want to make the god of death mad. The true god of death could not be killed, the generals or demi gods of death could be but that was extremely hard and only a king of any realm would have a small chance of it.

Odhin dismissed everyone so they could get ready for their visit from an ancient one. Thor was just getting his full armor on when the fires all went blue and burst higher than they ever were and huge gong sound echoed throughout the kingdom. There on the broken rainbow bridge stood Grenth in all his glory. He was dressed in his full armor; his hood was up, attached to his cape and cowl. His breast plate was silver in color with a huge skull that took up most of it. Rumor has it if you stare at it closely, you can see the torture that the person went through when he was made into the plate. His boots came up to his thigh and the shins were made of the same silver metal as his plate. All the cloth was black and looked heavy but if you were to touch it, you would feel it was very light and breathable. The cape itself had the same silver metal piping that outlined the bottom. The gauntlets that he wore are rumored to be forged of from the same dying star as Thor's hammer.

Odhin and the welcoming party went out to meet Grenth the moment they felt him arrive. "Lord Grenth! It's a pleasure to have you in Asgard and we welcome you." Odhin said.

Grenth smiled pulling back his hood, "Thank you Lord Odhin. I was so pleased that you accepted my proposal to meet."

Thor adjusted his stance when Grenth took down his hood. Even in a docile state, Grenth's power just oozed off him, a true testament to just how powerful Death really is and with the knowledge on how to control that power.

He turned to Thor and raised an eyebrow. Odhin saw this "Ah yes let me introduce you to my eldest son Thor Odhinson Prince of Asgard, and his friends the Warriors 3." Grenth bowed his head in respect to all of them, "It's nice to know that Odhin has at least one son that doesn't wish his demise." There was a lot of disapproving looks at that statement. "I do apologize Odhin, but after I heard what your youngest had done, I was not pleased. Rest assured he is not dead. Safe on the other hand? I do not know."

"That's quite all right Grenth, just knowing my youngest isn't dead gives us hope."

"Yes, I'm sure it does. How about we put that in the past for tonight and celebrate, for I bring great tidings." At that announcement everyone was ushered to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was in full swing and the majority was happily drunk off the finest mead that Asgard can produce. Odhin finally took the initiative and asked Grenth, "So my old friend, you have wondrous news to tell us?"

"Oh it is quite a story, and what a story it is, my friend. You remember when those foolish mortals thought they could outwit me?" Grenth asked.

"Yes"

"Well the one who was the most cunning out of the three had a family and his descendants kept going. It wasn't until recent events that occurred that my three gifts were united as one. I originally wanted that person to take over my place so I could retire but instead the last descendant did a ritual that was unforeseen by myself and well, he took all three into his magical core. In doing so he didn't become my successor. He became much more."

"Oh," Thor said "pray tell Lord Grenth, how did it change for the better?"

Grenth thought about it before he answered some were taking a drink when he answered, "Good question Thor and the answer is easy, it's because instead of a successor I have a son instead."

With that answer Odhin and Thor both did something so undignified, they

spat out their drinks, coughing to dislodge the remaining liquid in their throats. "Grenth, did I just hear correctly, you have a son now?!"

"That is what I just said. And a fine one at that too. I couldn't be prouder of person like him. Very strange on how it happened too. When he united my gifts in his core, things changed. I do believe it had to do with Lady Magick. She too took a shining to the lad as well. She went so far as to make a prophecy about him."

"Wait a minute" Thor said "You and Lady Magick both took the same, well now ex, mortal as your child? If you really wanted one, I'm sure that any lady from Asgard would have bared you a child if you asked for one."

Grenth laughed "Thor as much as I find that appealing, I'm happy the way things happened. Magick and I have an understanding of sorts. I'm to train our child as she will no longer interfere with his life unless things demand his attention. As it is, she is looking for the perfect mate for her son so he can settle down. He is big on family and will not leave his godson, of that I'm sure."

"Grenth please tell us about your son. How did he get the favor of not one, but _two_ elder gods?" Odhin asked.

"Well he is five foot five inches tall. He's turning 20 this summer. He has a lean build, black hair that has a mind of it's own, the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen. When they look like they are blazing, watch out because he does have a temper, and everyone always underestimates him. He was very powerful but now even more so. He values family and knowledge as well. I will be taking him away to learn to control his power and his new-found powers that he has come into. I suspect will take a few years. He learns better by doing then by reading. I really can't wait to see how he grows into a young man. He has a strong moral of right and wrong, but he likes just enough mischief to keep things interesting."

"What is your son's name?" Lady Frigg asked.

"His human name is Harry Potter, but I myself refer to him fondly as Little Death. He gets so mad that I constantly remind him of his height issue. He knows I'm teasing of course, but it's still fun to ruffle his feathers." Grenth said smiling.

Odhin laughed at that, "Yes it's always fun to see you child pout and try to have words with you. Soon he might try and twist them on you but I highly doubt that he will ever try to hurt you with them since it is after all a game with you two."

"I dare say it is. Though his wit is coming out with a bit of cheek too."

"May I inquire Lord Grenth if Lady Magick has already set her sights on someone for Harry?" Frigg asked.

"My Lady, Magick would not tell me what she is planning for Harry, just that we are unsure of what gifts he would get from her blessing. For each person that she blessed they developed different attributes. We just have to wait and see. Though before I left today he did say he was feeling funny and his back hurt. I can only hope that it's nothing embarrassing for the lad. Is there someone that you have in mind Frigg that I should let Magick know about?"

"Well not specifically, just that maybe... how about one of Asgards warriors? I'm sure a Valkyrie would like to settle down, or how about Sif?"

"Well I'll sure they all would be suited for Harry but ultimately it will be up to Harry what he wants in a mate. For all I care he could go for Fandral." To which Fandral started coughing and spluttering. "Surely not, I like the fairer sex."

"I'm sure you do Fandral, I'm just making a point that I would not care about whom Harry chooses as a mate and long as Harry is happy and the other person is worthy of him. Otherwise I'd have to intervene."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner and everyone retired to their chambers Thor had something else to ponder since Grenth's visit. He knows that his brother is alive and for that he is happy but as to where Loki is no one knows. For now though he can be content to know that.

No, Thor's knew obession is this Harry character. What would a mortal have to do in order to get the attention of the two elder gods? What was the child's life like? Did he have any friends like he did? If he did, did they go on adventures like how Loki and him used to? How much mischief did he get into? These seemingly trivial, yet sentimentally relevant questions were running rampant in Thor's mind.

Thor was also considering what Grenth said about not caring on who Harry took as a mate as long as that person was worthy of his son. Thor never looked to the same sex before and he doubt he ever would but what was bothering him was would his own father be like that. True he did like Jane and thought of her often but with his luck and the loss of the Bifrost he would never see her again. Thor had resigned himself to being alone for the foreseeable future.

The next thought that Thor started on was that this Harry fellow had magic. That meant that Midgard still had some of the old ones there living on. How he longed to converse with them, that is if he could find them. He knew they had hidden themselves away from the other mortals and for good reason too.

The more he thought about this evening the more and more he wanted to meet this Harry and get some answers that will end up plaguing him all night. The only problem with this is he'd have to ask his father if he can go to Midgard and that was one conversation he dread having. He did get a nagging feeling though that he will have to go down that road very soon. Only time will tell he thought, after that he laid down and hoped that he got to sleep.


End file.
